


La petite casquette rouge

by Nelja



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le commandant Vimaire et ses hommes reçoivent régulièrement, depuis un certain temps, des lettres de dénonciation, mais celle là n'est pas comme les autres... comment ça, Il était une fois ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La petite casquette rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Pratchett.

C'était toujours suspect de recevoir une lettre glissée sous la porte du Guet des Orfèvres.

En premier lieu, parce que le service postal d'Ankh-Morpork distribuait le courrier avec à peu près autant d'efficacité qu'un canon tentant de ranger des miniatures en porcelaine sur une étagère.

En second lieu, parce que si quelqu'un s'estimait de bonne (ou mauvaise) foi lésé dans une affaire que la Garde aurait pu régler, il ne manquait jamais cette merveilleuse occasion de venir se plaindre une fois de plus, et raconter comment il avait été spolié au nez et à la barbe de la Loi, avec tous les détails, incluant le nombre de poils de barbe.

Il ne restait donc plus que deux possibilités : soit une tentative désespérée de la part d'un membre particulièrement stupide et dénué d'honneur de la Guilde des Assassins, soit ça.

Hilaria Petitcul, comme toujours, fut envoyée tester la première solution. Avec tous ses ustensiles compliqués, ses gants perfectionnés, son élastique à petites fraises pour empêcher sa barbe de tremper dans les solutions, tout son courage, et en essayant le mieux possible de ne pas rire, elle testa successivement la présence de pointes empoisonnées, de toutes les décoctions nocives qui pouvaient se transmettre par simple contact, ainsi que de saucisses de Planteur JMTLG. On ne pouvait jamais savoir.

Ses examens finis, elle eut le privilège d'ouvrir ça la première, alors que les autres se rassemblaient autour d'elle. Ni le sergent Colon ni le caporal Chicque ni l'agent Détritus n'auraient raté un seul mot d'une telle lecture. Le commissaire Vimaire était sincèrement affligé par une telle ferveur, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de venir écouter, pour savoir quels débordements il aurait à prévoir. Et peut-être essayer d'empêcher. S'il se sentait motivé.

Le capitaine Carotte et l'agent Angua rejoinrent le groupe peu après, dans une intention pure d'appréciation esthétique. Carotte comptait profiter du plaisir de la lecture. Angua comptait profiter du plaisir du spectacle.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que le Guet recevait ces lettres. Ecrites avec une calligraphie déplorable sur du papier sale, probablement dans une artistique tentative d'accorder le fond et la forme, elles relataient, de la façon la plus anonyme et lâche possible mais en termes fleuris, les actes ignobles commis par des gens en apparence ordinaires.

Il avait été question d'un homme qui assassinait ses femmes les unes après les autres avant de les faire disparaître dans ses fourneaux, ce qui "engendrait des effluves tout a fait propices à la ruination de la santé des honnêtes gens que vous défendez de tout votre pouvoir généreux", et autres flagorneries. Vimaire avait explicitement défendu qu'on accordât foi aux paroles d'une personne qui n'était pas capable de venir porter plainte par elle-même. Pour lui, il n'en résulterait rien de bon.

Mais la fois où avait été mentionnée une femme riche empoisonnant à la dalle les petits fours servis pour une réception, histoire de discréditer éternellement les amis trolls de son fils rebelle, "et de toute façon la moitié des aristos de cette ville sont corrompus, pas comme l'admirable commissaire Vimaire", le sang de Détritus, ou tout autre équivalent caillouteux, n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Saisissant son marteau, il était entré chez la femme en question, lui avait brandi l'ustensile au nez, et avait rapidement obtenu des aveux complets. Ce qui ne prouvait pas grand chose, car Détritus était capable d'obtenir de n'importe qui des aveux complets de la façon dont oui, c'est lui qui avait volé une partie de la lune de sorte qu'on n'en voyait plus qu'un croissant, et maintenant lachez ce marteau, euh, abaissez-le juste un peu s'il vous plait monsieur.

Ceci dit, les fragments de dalle trouvés dans ses ordures ménagères avaient été, eux, des témoins plus fiables.

Depuis, Détritus était suiveur inconditionnel de ce corbeau, puisqu'il fallait l'appeler par son nom. Chicard, lui aussi, écoutait chaque mots des courriers, suspendu aux lèvres du lecteur, avec un air qui laissait penser que pour une fois il les blagues impliquant ses furoncles lui étaient complètement sorties de la tête - encore qu'il valait mieux se méfier. Il avait même plusieurs fois approuvé l'idée d'aller faire un petit tour pour voir ce qu'il en était, ce qui montrait une énergie tout à fait nouvelle de se part. Il ne s'était pas proposé pour y aller en personne. Il y avait des limites à tout.

Quant à Colon, l'auteur de ces lettres réussissait à lui faire manifester un sentiment rarement atteint sur la gamme des émotions humaines, l'enthousiasme mou. (1)

Vimaire, lui, n'avait absolument aucune confiance dans cette affaire. De toute façon, quelqu'un qui le traitait d'"admirable" ne pouvait qu'être hypocrite, fou, avoir un coup dans le nez, ou les trois à la fois. Ou être Sybil, mais bizarrement, il ne croyait pas trop à cette théorie. Il n'y avait pas de motifs de dragons sur le papier à lettres, déjà.

"Il était une fois... une petite fille de village... la plus jolie qu'on eût... su voir."

Tiens, Hilaria hésitait moins qu'à l'ordinaire. L'écriture était peut-être un peu moins illisible, ou elle prenait de l'habitude. Certains membres de la garde lui avaient demandé, une fois, d'aller plus vite. Elle leur avait tendu le papier, et se l'était vu retourner à la seconde, accompagné du plus profond respect. Il fallait être un alchimiste pour pouvoir déchiffrer cette écriture. Ou peut-être pour supporter l'odeur de la feuille, toute de tabac froid et mesquinerie rance.

Par contre, le texte ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'ils recevaient d'habitude. Déjà, en une ligne entière, il n'y avait eu ni flagornerie ni dénonciation.

"sa mère... en était folle,... et sa mère-grand plus folle encore. Cette bonne femme... lui fit faire une petite casquette rouge..."

La stupéfaction se peignait sur les visages en des teintes et des styles divers, du portrait de genre chez Colon à la sculpture post-moderne chez Détritus, en passant par le théoriquement-romantisme-mais-surtout-prétexte-à-peindre-des-jolies-filles chez Angua.

"Pas crime à dénoncer ?" résuma Detritus en fronçant le sourcil.

Chicard, lui semblait s'étrangler de déception devant le caractère inhabituel du message, au point de lancer un regard mauvais à Colon qui articula d'une voix émue "Ca ressemble à un conte que ma grand-maman me disait quand j'étais petit."

"qui lui seyait si bien... que partout on l'appelait la petite casquette rouge... Un jour sa mère, ayant cuit..."

"Même si je ne crois pas que c'est une casquette, dans l'histoire." continua le sergent d'un ton pénétré, "ni que sa mère cuit. Ce n'est pas elle qui se fait manger, et c'est sans cuisson, si je peux me permettre."

"et fait des galettes... lui dit..."

"Ce sont les galettes qui cuisent, Fred." souffla Vimaire.

"Je me disais bien aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net."

"Va voir... comment se porte ta mère-grand... car on m'a dit qu'elle était malade..."

"Je me demande," commença Carotte d'une voix posée, "si ce ne serait pas une de ces choses modernes, vous savez, des métaphores."

"Cela ne m'avait pas semblé être le genre de la maison, pourtant." contesta Vimaire. Non, vraiment, cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à son style habituel, sauf si on voulait voir une métaphore dans "leurs actions aussi noires qu'une nuit sans lune passée dans une mine de charbon". (2)

Un sens caché - son instinct de flic, peut-être - lui murmurait qu'en cet instant, il y avait quelque chose de plus étrange que le contenu du texte, c'était l'attitude de Chicard. Autant Vimaire pouvait parfaitement comprendre qu'un homme - ou pas loin - de son caractère puisse s'estimer frustré alors qu'il attendait sa dose de médisances mensuelles-ou-pas-loin (le corbeau était paresseux, en plus de ses autres défauts), autant ses grimaces d'horreur étaient peut-être excessives.

Et puis, il y avait la façon dont Angua était en train de le regarder en murmurant quelque chose à Carotte. Vimaire pouvait assurer que ce n'étaient pas là des badineries amoureuses. Carotte n'aurait jamais rien fait de tel en service. Angua n'aurait jamais rien fait de tel en observant Chicard du coin de l'oeil. Il y avait de quoi couper l'envie à n'importe qui. (3)

"Porte-lui une galette... et cette bouteille de whisky."

Vimaire lança à Colon un coup d'oeil interrogatif qui signifiait en gros "Du whisky ? Dans cette histoire ?"

Qu'il eut compris ou non, Colon se gratta la tête "Il me semble que c'était autre chose que du whisky, dans la version de ma grand-mère, mais je n'arrive plus à savoir quoi." Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre. "Peut-être que c'est important ?"

Bon, procédons par ordre. On leur transmettait une lettre de dénonciation - ce n'était pas écrit dessus, mais c'était tout comme - écrite sous la forme d'un conte de fées, mais avec des changements dans l'histoire. Peut-être qu'on essayait de leur faire comprendre quelque chose de très subtil... ou alors on se foutait carrément de leur gueule.

Voyons, cette histoire concernerait-elle un trafic de whisky ? Fait par des enfants, poussés par leur famille ? C'était tout à fait le genre de routine obscure qui pouvait contrarier le corbeau, surtout s'il restait des tessons devant sa porte le lendemain matin.

"La petite casquette rouge... partit aussitôt pour aller chez sa mère-grand... qui demeurait dans un autre village..."

Mais alors, pourquoi cette écriture codée ? Peut-être que cela ne devait pas être compris par tout le monde... Vimaire se reporta sur le problème de Chicard. Etait-ce lui qui trafiquait du whisky ? Cela expliquerait ses angoisses, se voyant démasqué... mais Vimaire ne lui connaissait aucune fille ou petite-fille à employer, et quand à l'imaginer gambadant avec un panier et une casquette rouge... son cerveau refusa l'image mentale comme l'eau rejette l'huile ou comme le Troll refoule le Nain.

Mais si le but était qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'il était visé, c'était un échec total, car il s'était clairement rendu compte du problème largement avant tous les autres, vu le visage décomposé qu'il essayait maladroitement de dissimuler. D'un autre côté, personne n'avait dit que ce corbeau était fin psychologue...

"En passant dans un bois... elle rencontra compère le loup... qui eut bien envie de la manger..."

Carotte fronça les sourcils.

Angua lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, probablement pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir agressée à chaque fois qu'on parlait de loups.

Ceci dit, c'est vrai que maintenant Vimaire avait du mal à penser autrement. Dans sa juridiction, il avait finalement beaucoup plus souvent affaire à des loups-garous qu'à des loups. Ce qui signifiait très certainement quelque chose. Par exemple, sur le fait que l'homme est plus dangereux que les fauves, même quand il est question de dévorations sanglantes. Ou sur le fait qu'il aurait dû apprendre plus de démographie quand il était petit. Après tout, les loups n'étaient pas entrés dans Ankh-Morpork depuis le siècle du Couscous. Leur odorat très sensible et raffiné ne pouvait pas le tolérer, disait-on.

Mais alors, cela voulait-il dire qu'Angua devait être mise sur l'affaire ? Non, ou au contraire, c'était des loups-garous qui posaient problème ? La petite casquette rouge avait l'air d'être un personnage positif, après tout... malgré le whisky.

Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait la question de la culpabilité supposée de Chicard. Il l'imaginait plus coupable de trafic de whisky que de lycanthropie. En fait, si on lui avait fourni toute une liste de crimes et autres menus délits qui pouvaient être commis à Ankh-Morpork, il imaginait plus Chicard capable de n'importe lequel d'entre eux que de lycanthropie.

Cela aurait été une pensée peu réjouissante si quelqu'un lui avait confirmé que dans plus de la moitié des cas, son imagination ne lui jouait aucun tour.

"mais il n'osa... à cause de quelques chasseurs... qui étaient dans la forêt... Il lui demanda où elle allait..."

Ou alors on l'empêchait de trafiquer tranquillement son whisky ? Et en essayant de dénoncer ses adversaires, on avait dénoncé ses malversations personnelles, ce qui expliquait son désarroi ?

Vimaire s'horrifia lui-même en réalisant ce qu'il pensait : il était en train d'avoir plus confiance dans les dires (flous) d'un sale dénonciateur plutôt que dans ceux de Chicard, un de ses hommes !

Mais d'un autre côté, justement, c'était Chicard. Et pour l'instant, il n'avait pas émis beaucoup de dires en lesquels avoir confiance.

Il était stupide, pensa-t-il. Il allait lui poser la question, tout simplement, de savoir ce qui le contrariait tant dans cette lettre alors qu'il accueillait les autres avec des gloussements étouffés. Il était absolument certain qu'il y avait quelque chose. Et lui demander valait infiniment mieux que d'essayer de faire des déductions, ou quoi que ce soit que personne ne faisait dans la réalité, qui était réservé aux policiers de pièces de théâtre ou pire.

Il leva la tête vers Chicard, qui lui lança un regard de défi. Même s'il savait quelque chose, il allait assurément mettre à établir la vérité la même bonne volonté qu'il ofrait pour rembourser l'argent de la cagnotte de solidarité.

"la pauvre enfant... qui ne savait pas... qu'il est dangereux... de s'arrêter à écouter un loup..."

Juste au moment où Vimaire allait ouvrir la bouche, c'est Carotte qui demanda, d'une voix posée mais toujours impressionnante.

"Ce que je me demande, caporal Chicque, c'est ce qui vous a poussé à nous envoyer cette lettre."

Chicard attendait une attaque frontale de la part de Vimaire - probablement le commissaire était-il, involontairement, passé en mode interrogatoire visible à cent mètres. Mais là, pris par surprise, il ne put que glapir "C'était une erreur !" dans une tonalité qui aurait fait honneur à une soprano de l'Opéra. Avant de reprendre, sur une voix plus normale "Je veux dire, c'est une erreur ! Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans !"

Même Colon eut un geste d'incrédulité, ce qui montrait bien à quel point la déclaration de Chicard avait eu peu d'effet.

"Voyons, caporal, je vous bien que vous regrettez. Dites-moi juste ce qui ne va pas."

Chicard sembla hésiter, mais la présence de Carotte engendrait en général des vélléités insoupçonnables de collaboration, sans qu'un observateur même habitué puisse déterminer ce qui venait de sa stature impressionnante, et ce qui venait de son charisme.

"Je me suis trompé ! Je devais l'envoyer au Cercle d'Ecriture Traditionnelle d'Ankh-Morpork !" (4)

"Tu l'enverras demain, Chicard !" s'exclama Colon sur un ton compatissant, pendant que les autres essayaient d'assimiler toutes les implications.

"Je ne peux pas ! C'était aujourd'hui la date limite !"

"Un Cercle d'Ecriture ? Une sorte de concours ? Mais alors, pourquoi envoyer un conte traditionnel, et pas quelque chose que vous avez écrit ?"

Chicard regarda Angua avec le regard de celui qui se fait accabler non seulement par l'impitoyable destin mais par ses collègues qui en rajoutent une couche. "Rien ne dit qu'ils s'en seraient rendu compte ! Et puis, j'avais changé des mots !"

Pour Vimaire, on s'écartait un peu du sujet principal.

"Cela veut dire que c'est vous, caporal Chicard, qui nous envoyez ces lettres depuis des mois ? Et que vous les avez juste interverties, cette fois ?"

Le regard réservé aux collègues qui en rajoutent une couche revint faire un tour "Oui, et alors ? Mon concours !"

Vimaire s'était peut-être fait une trop mauvaise idée de ce corbeau... non, c'était Chicard, après tout, il s'en était peut-être fait une trop bonne idée. Il l'avait toujours imaginé avec une figure humaine, déjà.

"Mais enfin, pourquoi, caporal Chicque ? Vous êtes du Guet ! Si vous constatez des exactions, vous n'avez qu'à intervenir ! Vous n'avez aucun besoin d'envoyer des... lettres de dénonciation, ou je ne sais pas quoi !"

"Mais quand je viens en tant que policier, personne ne me prend au sérieux ! Et puis, qui sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver, hein, si je réglais des cas comme ça ! On pourrait vouloir m'augmenter ! Me monter en grade ! Et je devrais avoir une meilleure tenue, et je ne pourrais plus prendre la cagnotte de la communauté, ou ce serait mal vu !"

Personne ne lui fit remarquer que c'était déjà mal vu. Un mélange très bâtard de stupéfaction et de politesse leur coupait la voix.

"Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ! Tout a été révélé, à cause d'une erreur stupide ! Pourtant, j'avais pris des cours d'écriture avec la main gauche, pour ne pas être reconnu ! Des cours particuliers ! Je n'avais même pas payé !" La dernière phrase était dite sur un ton particulièrement déchirant, comme si cela lui assignait une légitimité incontestable.

Aucun des agents n'avait jamais vu Chicard Chicque si désespéré.

Personne n'eut un mot de consolation pour lui dire qu'il n'aurait de toute façon jamais gagné avec un plagiat pareil.

Vimaire fut le premier à prendre la parole "En tout cas, il n'y a aucune chance pour que vous ayiez une promotion à la suite de cette affaire, Chicard."

Il ne déterminait pas très bien lui-même si c'était une consolation ou de l'ironie.

Chicard accueillit la nouvelle de façon relativement positive, en tout cas, c'est-à-dire en continuant de geindre "Ouin, mon concours !"

* * *

Dans tous les jurys de prix littéraires de tous les multivers, quelles que soient les conventions d'habillage en vigueur dans le monde en question, il y a toujours un homme raisonnable vêtu d'un costume et d'une cravate.

Il y a aussi toujours un rebelle, avec une écharpe blanche, et de longs cheveux qui flottent au vent.

Les autres jurés types, comme la jeune femme en mini-jupe, ou le Troll à lunettes, sont facultatifs.

Mais ce jour-là, au jury du Cercle d'Ecriture Traditionnelle d'Ankh-Morpork, tous les types possibles de jurés et les autres étaient, exceptionnellement, en accord.

"Je pense que le prix revient, évidemment, à cette histoire si excitante avec le Père Boustucru."

"Et comment il a pris en otage le chat de la Mère Micheline pour la forcer au mariage ? Oui, quel drame du quotidien !" Cette réplique fut accompagnée d'une parfaite ondulation coordonnée des cheveux et de l'écharpe, comme il convenait à un vrai juré.

"Ce qui est magnifique, dans cette histoire, c'est la façon dont elle reprend notre tradition ancestrale pour faire une histoire qui varie entre le moderne et l'atemporel."

"Cette allusion à l'époque où c'était la Garde qui réglait ce genre de problèmes, par exemple, quelle touche de nostalgie..."

"Hum, hum..." Le Troll à lunettes était peut-être un peu plus au courant de l'actualité d'Ankh-Morpork que le reste de l'assistance, mais personne ne l'écouta. Il n'était là, après tout, que parce qu'il était formé de pierre particulièrement ancestrale, mais les préjugés raciaux n'en restaient pas moins tenaces.

"Et quelle subtilité dans la façon dont leur présence est à peine suggérée ! Après tout, le narrateur s'adresse à eux, mais aucun épilogue pour confirmer leur intervention, cela nous laisse vraiment sur une impression de mystère."

"Oui, vraiment, une participation hors du commun."

"Et ce style ! Tellement imagé ! Tellemant vivant ! Tellement... représentatif de l'esprit du peuple tel qu'il devrait être, à la fois repectueux et plein de gouaille !"

"Et quel est le nom de l'auteur de cette merveille ?"

"Voyons la liste... Chicard Chicque."

"Oh, du Club des Chants et Danses Traditionnels d'Ankh-Morpork ? Je le connais."

"Oui, moi aussi."

"Ah..."

"Bien, puisque tout le monde le connait, je suggère que nous tirions au sort pour savoir qui s'approchera assez de lui pour lui remettre son prix."

"Oui, cela me semble une bonne idée."

"Attention, tout le monde tire une paille... et on ne triche pas !"

* * *

_(1) Les plus grands experts en matière de théâtre, de politique et autres professions où l'on doit jouer sur la gamme des émotions humaines la présentent en générale comme ayant huit dimensions, avec cinq singularités différentes et une complexité géométrique digne de l'esprit d'un chameau._

_(2) L'heureux possesseur d'une éducation classique le lui aurait d'ailleurs tout de suite confirmé : non, ce n'était pas une métaphore, mais une comparaison, en vertu de la présence de l'expression "aussi noires que" pour faire le lien entre le comparant et le comparé. Après quoi, il se serait fait regarder avec des yeux ronds, et peut-être interroger quelque peu énergiquement, pour avoir troublé la bonne marche du Guet._

_(3) Chicard ne comprit d'ailleurs jamais le pourquoi du comment de la prime qu'il reçut un jour en récompense de son "aide au maintien de la moralité au sein du guet", mais c'est une autre histoire._

_(4) Administrée par les mêmes personnes que l'Association Morporkienne de Reconstitution Historique, le Club des Chants et Danses Traditionnels d'Ankh-Morpork et l'Amicale des Conservateurs des Jurons Oubliés - Chicard était membre éminent au sein de chacune d'entre elles._


End file.
